


I'm not gonna lose you

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean saves Sam from drowning, it's literal, and he's fourteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not gonna lose you

**Author's Note:**

> _i'm gonna save you, fucker_  
>  _i'm not gonna lose you_  
>  _feeling cocky and strong_  
>  _can't let you go_  
>  _too important to me_  
>  {pearl jam // save you}  
> 
> 
> Spoilers through "All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2". Written for [](http://quarterwhore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quarterwhore.livejournal.com/)**quarterwhore**.

The first time Dean saves Sam from drowning, it's literal, and he's fourteen.

They go for a swim in the lake near the cabin they're staying in, and Sam goes out a little too deep and forgets how to tread water. Dean swims as fast as he can, grabs Sam around the waist with one arm, drags him through the water until his toes touch the bottom, and hauls his little brother to his feet.

"Never, _ever_ do that again, Sammy," Dean says, panting and wiping his dripping hair out of his eyes.

Sam coughs and splutters and nods, and Dean takes that as acknowledgement.

*

The second time, it's on a motel bed, and he's twenty-two.

Dad's out for the night, hunting something or drinking with someone or buying more ammo, when Sam comes over to the tiny bed, sits next to Dean, holds his head in his hands. Dean asks him what's wrong, and Sam picks up and holds out the piece of paper that's upside-down on his knee: an acceptance letter from Stanford University. Sam looks up at him and he's quietly letting his eyes leak all over his face.

"Hey," Dean says, taking Sam's jaw in his hands. "Hey."

Sam pulls his legs up on the bed with him, leans into Dean's shoulder, and Dean puts his arm behind Sam's back and by the time Dad gets back, Sam's asleep and Dean's cleaning guns and there's not a tear to be seen.

*

The third time, it's in the backseat of the Impala, and he's twenty-seven.

They're fucking, and Dean's not really sure why. Sam's cock his pressed against his belly, and his cock is pressed against Sam's ass, and they're fucking. Dean fucks Sam and whispers nothings into the leather and chrome around him, and Sam only whimpers pathetically. When Dean looks down, Sam is looking up, eyebrows knitted, mouth tight and thin, beads of perspiration forming along the creases in his forehead, and he knows just by the look in his eye that he's forgotten about the nightmares, if only for a moment or two.

*

The fourth time, it's in the middle of the night, and he's twenty-eight.

He drinks a bottle of holy water after he sells his soul--which, he knows somewhere in the back of his throat, isn't really his to sell at all.


End file.
